bostangefandomcom-20200214-history
Iron Imperium
The Iron Imperium eats, sleeps, and breathes the military. Believing they are on the path to glory, everything within the country has some military capacity. Every able citizen is trained, city blocks designed as small fortresses, and a capital capable of withstanding just about anything, the Imperium is a military might not to be trifled with. Economy An interesting blend of communism and capitalism, the Iron Imperium taxes its people while letting a rather strange form of pseudocapitalism reign while simultaneously maintaining the ability and power to pull all of the nations industrial resources and put them into military focused productions. Political Views Nothing is better than order in the eyes of the Imperium and its people. Bureaucracy and state control dominate everything in the nation. Many of the people do not appreciate more radical personalities and tend to discriminate against those with a more “free spirited” attitude. Movement through their borders is particularly tricky if you are Aestusse. Military Power Largest nation by land controlled and second by population, the Imperium must maintain an army capable of defending its massive territory. The love and appreciation for the military is strong in the hearts of the Imperium citizens and as such they happily help support the largest standing army in Bostange of 1.8 million soldiers strong. With the Broken Sky Conflict showing all of Bostange that there are incredibly powerful unknown forces somewhere in the world, the passage of the Rook doctrine was inevitable. History lesson aside, this allows the state to call on additional citizens to bolster their forces to just over 3 million soldiers. Of course their navy is just as impressive, and while they may not be equipped with the most recent technology, they almost outnumber every other nation’s military combined and until recent, they were the strongest military force the region had ever seen. Leadership The Imperium is headed by the Valkry, who must prove themself by besting all other contenders for leadership in actual combat. In a ritual that is quite impressive to watch, all contenders fight in a massive brawl with the victor becoming the new Valkry. Each Valkry’s rule is as unique as their fighting style giving the Imperium an interesting history. Making large sweeping decisions, they rely on their governors and generals to carry out the specific details for the various regions the Valkry rules over. In times of war, the Valkry’s word is final, with disobedience seen as treason. International Relations Fond of the Ottenbore Empire, the Iron Imperium is prepared to defend their allies assets to the fullest extent possible as the Ottenbore Empire provides them with much of their raw materials to keep their industrial military moving. To the north, the Imperium is at an uneasy contention with the Aestus Empire. While to the southwest, the Duneth Commonwealth provides trade good infrastructure in exchange for protection when sailing through Imperium waters. Racial Breakdown The Iron Imperium hosts mostly dragonborn, humans, and orcs. Due to their fierce rivalry with the Aestusse Empire, elves are not generally accepted in the Imperium. Typical names among Iron Imperium citizens were similar to Slavic names on Earth. Cultural Values and Gods The Imperium worshiped all things relating to combat, and as such revered gods of strength, power, conquest, and might. Notable Locations The Calgar Wastes An expansive desert that spans from the Imperium's western border to Bastilla. Beginning after a mountain range that divides Duneth and the Imperium, any attempt to colonize the wastes have ended in failure. Category:Setting